


Binary Stars

by AtlinMerrick



Series: Binary Stars: Techienician [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort fic without the hurt, I in turns want to cuddle these two and bite their precious naked bodies damn damn damn, Love love so much love these wee lovelies, M/M, Techienician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does it mean when people call you an <em>odd couple?</em></p>
<p>Clan Techie thinks he knows, and he knows he thinks they're all wrong.</p>
<p>Mattie and he are perfect together and he could prove it to everyone except he doesn't have to. Cause Mattie, his Mattie, well he already knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binary Stars

Techie doesn't know why people call them an "odd couple." Are proper couples supposed to look like each other? Do people think he and Matt don't belong together because they don't match?

He may not know the answer to that, but Techie does know that it's stupid, and every time he hears it he wants to say that and maybe he will. Next time someone sees him smile at Matt across a corridor, next time someone sees Matt blow him a kiss as he passes a console, next time someone _laughs_ and mutters to a friend, "Well those two sure are a bit odd," well Techie's going to make them explain that.

In the meantime Techie just explains it to himself.

Leena, the computer tech whose been on the _Accord_ way longer than him always looks Matt up and down, then at Techie side to side, and it's like she figures just because Techie's skinny and can disappear behind Matt's big body, somehow that means they don't fit.

Well, she's wrong. Techie fits.

When his eyes ache and he's tired—somehow that happens, when his eyes hurt sometimes _everything_ does—well when that happens he gets in bed and crawls between Matt's legs, and he leans against his big chest and Matt holds him, quiet and still and steady, and he fits _perfectly._

And sometimes, when someone says something to make Matt mad—people do that on purpose and Techie doesn't understand why, why do they want to prove their own cruelty by trying to make Matt cruel?—Techie's hands fit perfectly around Matt's fist, so Techie holds tight until Matt isn't making a fist anymore.

Matt's boss thinks they're odd because Techie "looks funny." She never says that around Matt because he doesn't let her push him around anymore, but in the staff lounge she said it once and then she made her eyes bug out when she thought Techie wasn't looking.

Yeah, well she doesn't know what she's talking about.

Okay maybe he looks different with his bright orange hair and his strange eyes, but Techie's willing to bet no one wakes up in the morning and looks at _her_ and says, "Hello beautiful."

Though Matt doesn't say that _every_ morning, no.

Sometimes he says, "Good morning princess," and Techie blushes or giggles, depending. Other times Matt breathes, "I missed you," against his mouth and Techie understands that, he understands waking up and being so happy you get to see your sweetheart again, because no dreams are as good as seeing someone look at you like they believe they're so lucky you picked _them._

There's also that lieutenant, the one who used to work for the brigadier before he had the accident and went away. Techie heard Mitaka say the 'odd' thing once, when he was working on some wiring on the _Accord's_ command deck. Because Techie doesn't talk as much as everyone else, sometimes people think he doesn't _hear_ either, but he heard the lieutenant say the thing about them being odd, but he also heard the admiration in the lieutenant's voice.

Techie's quiet yes, but he's not particularly shy about some things, so when the lieutenant was close enough that only he would hear, Techie said, "Everybody can have somebody. It's okay you know."

He didn't look right at the lieutenant but Techie saw the man blush anyway.

Hilo, Techie's supervisor, sometimes she's the worst.

She thinks Matt's nothing like Techie, she thinks he's loud and angry and she tells him he should find someone else because "Because he's…he's too big for you honey. He's all twitchy. You shouldn't, you know…you should find someone who's…"

She never really finishes what she's saying, but he knows what it is anyway. Techie thinks it's nice she worries about him, but she's not seeing things right. So he tries to tell her that Matt's only that way when people are mean, that he's never like that in their quarters, he _never_ shouts there.

Oh no, no, no.

In their little home Mattie whispers. Their quarters are small for two, but they're perfect for whispers.

"Here please," Matt will murmur, touching the corner of his pretty mouth after Techie asks where he wants his goodnight kiss. Techie always kisses Matt right where his finger is and sometimes that's it, but sometimes Techie says, "Where else?"

"Here please," Matt whispers, baring his neck. Techie kisses each mole, then the spaces between.

It'll go that way awhile some nights, until big hands tremble on Techie's shoulders and Matt's begging with huffing little breaths, "Yes please, please."

Tonight, as they get into bed after a pretty good day, Techie takes Mattie's hands and puts them on his chest. They're just so big there, they cover him like a warm bra, when he says so they both end up with a fit of giggles. That is, until Techie puts his hands on Matt's chest, thin fingers making slow circles round Matt's pink nipples. They both watch that awhile, lost in their mutual distraction.

And so it goes. They take turns moving for each other, with each other, moaning into each other's mouths.

They belong together Techie thinks, like a planet and a moon. He whispers that out loud, his own little bit of poetry, but when Matt blinks his gaze wide Techie assures him, "Oh, but I like going round you."

Matt stills, then gets on his back and grunts Techie on top of him. They're of a size in some dimensions, and Techie's not so light as he looks, and when they're finally situated, bodies pressed warm along each other, Matt says, "We're stars, sweetheart, binary stars."

Techie grins, he likes that thought a lot. After a few seconds he puts his mouth right against Mattie's ear—Matt twitches and wriggles because his giant ears are _giantly_ ticklish—but Techie holds tight and whispers, "Did you know binary systems can exchange mass?"

Matt's turn to grin. "Oh really?"

"Really."

With some tickling and soft biting and other things to add seasoning, they eventually take turns opening their mouths, exchanging salty-warm mass, and it's perfect, two stars circling each other.

Techie doesn't know why people think they're an odd couple, but he knows that being loved for who you are already, right now, is precious.

So Techie loves who Mattie is, and Mattie? He loves who Techie is.

They _are_ lucky. They picked each other.

_—_

_Well, that's me double-done for. I didn't see the Kylux thing comin' at all and now I didn't see the Clan Techie/Matt the Radar Technician thing coming either. Then again, I guess you never do. P.S. Matt is not Kylo Ren in disguise._


End file.
